In a New World
by Starxiaz
Summary: Kaila Mina, is now in a new world where she has to fend for herself, and battle monsters till the death. Follow her as she grows in knowledge, strength and leadership.
1. Prologue

_I slowly opened my eyes and didn't know if I was dreaming or if I was awake. Everything seemed so familiar, I wondered what all of this was, and yearned for something. I wasn't quite__ sure what I was yearning for. Visions continued to fill me with yearning, and wonderment till they finally came to a halt when a woman of around 20 years filled my vision at first I was looking at her, she had long white hair that reached her lower back, beautiful amethyst colored eyes, a two piece outfit the consisted of the __colors white and a maroon, brown stockings, and white shoes. After I took in her appearance a new __vision filled my eyes and I heard a small sight coming from the beautiful women. __**  
**__**  
**__Then I heard different voices call out, "Iris! Iris!"__**  
**__**  
**__I turned towards the voices and saw three men looking directly at me, I looked down and I saw myself in the body of the woman that had filled my vision before. "Are you okay, Iris?" asked the teen with wildly styled pink hair.__**  
**__**  
"**__Wake up! You can't take the enemy lightly. If you don't concentrate you will fall," said the guy with lightly colored brown haired, and brown eyes.__**  
**__**  
**__Next to speak was the blond guy, with blue eyes, "They call him the 'Lord of Terror.'"__**  
**__**  
**__Next I felt my lips move on their own accord, "And 'Emperor of Madness, a fallen corrupted being," my voice or more than likely Iris's voice was incredibly melodious. __**  
**__**  
**__I could feel pain coming from Iris, she had wounds that had probably come from a previous battle._

_That's when I heard a roar and saw the most horrendous monster I have __ever se__en, it__ looked like hell itself. __. "Immortal being exiled from Heaven and Hell," Iris said as she readied her bow and took aim, "my quest and journey was just for this moment. I will defeat you no matter what it takes!" As soon as she finished saying that a blue arrow was launched from her bow, it went straight to the monster and landed right on. Despite it being on target it didn't do much damage. Iris eyes widen as she saw that her attack had hardly done any damage, but with this I could feel more determination coming from within Iris._

"_Iris! Get out of there!" I heard someone yelled._

_As I heard this I saw lightning coming straight for Iris(me), I felt Iris move to the right just as the attack struck the ground. The heat from the attack radiated strongly, and I had no doubt in mind that, that attack could have seriously have harmed Iris. "I'll have to strike back somehow," Iris whispered to herself. She readied her next attack carefully taking aim, I saw that the arrow this time took on a bright red, that glowed strongly. The arrow flew faster than the previous one too and landed right on target, but like the previous attack it didn't do much damage. "It's not working, why?" Iris asked. As soon as she finished asking this she saw more lightning coming our way, but it was coming too fast to move so Iris took guard. Despite taking guard when the lightning stuck Iris, I could feel the lightning spread through her body, the pain was unbearable, it felt like I was getting stabbed by a million needles. I wanted the pain to end so badly, when it did I could feel that it had done a lot of damage to Iris. "I defended myself, but what is this damage?" Iris asked with a shaky voice._

_The Demon King roared out, "__**If you could overcome my attack with that tiny body, I wouldn't deserve to be called the Demon King!**__"_

_Then I heard a voice ask, "Are you ok? The beast's attack can neutralize our magic defense be careful!" Iris turned slightly towards the voice and I could see it had been the guy with blond hair and blue eye who had spoken._

_Those words gave Iris courage to stand up again, she rose shakily to her feet. I could still feel the stabbing pain that was left behind from previous attack, "I can barely move," Iris said more to herself than anyone else. My admiration for Iris kept growing, and I hoped with all my heart that Iris would come out triumphant in this battle._

"_**Meaningless! Now, give up!**__" he roared, as he said this he seemed to be charging for his next attack._

"_Iris!" yelled out the guy with wild pink hair._

_Next to talk was the guy with blond hair and blue eyes, "Iris, you can't render damage to him with normal attacks. Change your attack type!" he yelled, then Iris eyes locked with blue eyes, "Focus on your original being, think about what you have learned so far during this journey!"_

_As he finished saying that, I felt power coming within Iris, "Muwen, Kazno, my friends and my enemies. Yes I know it," as she said that, her power kept increasing more and more, soon it stopped and she took aim towards the Demon King. Iris whispered out an incantation, "Light of the Derr clan.__" When the incantation was over, s__he aimed c__arefully towards the Demon King__ and shot, "That is it." Iris said. The arrow flew and at first I thought that Iris had missed, that arrow had gone above the Demon King, soon arrows started raining from that one arrow and starting going through the Demon King. Iris started laughing, while panting and trying to catch up her breath._

"_**GRRR, this power it can't be true!**__" the Demon King yelled out in pain._

"_This is it," Iris said in a declarative voice that made me believe that she was right._

"_**Stupid!**__" The Emperor of Madness roared out, as he yelled this his body was being torn apart and as the pieces of his body slowly disappeared. "__**You fool! Child of Derr Clan...,**__" he didn't get to finish his last words as he had completely disappeared._

_Iris stood for a little while longer, soon I felt warm tears running down her eyes. I could feel waves of grief coming from Iris, and the pain from before started burning again. It was so unbearable, I felt Iris close her eyes slowly and I felt like I was falling; the last thing I heard before seeing complete darkness was Iris's body falling to the floor._

"_Friends who protect her, people who love her, people who blame her, and," as I said this I was once again seeing Iris, and saw some light pieces start scattering across the sky and fly away in various directions, "and her memories." There was something about Iris that made me want to learn more about her, her thoughts her memories, and her pain. Knowledge that I had gained from being in Iris's body made me know that this was going to be the start of my journey._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o_

Well that's my prologue, hopefully it isn't too confusing didn't know quite well how to put this battle into words. : ) Anyways Latale, Muwen, Iris, The Demon King, Kazno, and Levi don't belong to me, they were just borrowed and also this was all taken from the beginning story of Latale. I still need to work some quirks to make this Latale game work like a story but I will manage. If you are reading this and see any mistakes please don't be afraid to tell me. Hopefully it's also half as enjoyable as the other stories my guildies are writing. Latale belongs to Actozsoft not me :P.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: _'I love unicorns'___This represents my thoughts~

Latale doesn't belong to me~

Any questions you have will be answered by nothing and no one because I am too lazy :/. Unless you are a guildie and decide to ask me in game.

I woke up startled, that dream had seem way too real, the pain I had felt from The Demon King's attack was still being felt by my body in small waves . I cringed just from remembering the actual pain I had felt in the dream, _'So much for not feeling pain in dreams,' _I thought. As I continued to think about the dream, I brought my hands up to my face and rubbed my eyes, there was a trail of tears that had run down my eyes, _'Even my tears__ happened outside my dream,'_ I thought to myself. I started to feel around my bed for my glasses, but all I could feel was grass underneath me. That's when my eyes widen and I started looking around, panic quickly rose within me. I wanted to scream, but common sense told me that screaming out in a place like this could attract some sort of wild animal. All around me there were trees, and green bushes with small white flowers on them. I looked upwards, to see how tall the trees where, I was bit shocked to see how tall they were; they seemed to touch the sky. The trees were a beautiful shade of green too; the shade of green seemed to match the green of the bushes growing on the ground.

I stood up determined to find out what was going on and where I was, _'May__be this is still a dream.' _As I stood up I looked down to see what I was wearing and could see that I was in my usual sleeping clothes, shorts and a t-shirt. A small blush rose to my cheeks, I didn't like being seen with just my sleeping clothes on, but I was going to have to suck it up for now and take the dirt path to see if it led anywhere. I hoped that it would take me to some city, or maybe I could bump into someone nice. I started pacing on the dirt path, wondering what way I should take. One way lead towards the sun, and the other way lead away from the sun. I finally decided on going towards the sun.

After walking for quite a while, I spotted someone in a red suit, _'Is that a power ranger?,'_ I asked myself. _'Should I really talk to him?'_ I gave up on my not so trusting side and decided to talk to him. "Excuse me sir," I said a bit too softly. He seemed to have not heard me so I decided to talk a bit louder, "Excuse me sir!"

That's when he turned to look at me, "Ugh not another one," he said. _'Not another one, what?'_I asked myself. "Come here follow me!" he yelled at me. I cautiously followed him. As we walked the trees became less and less, I felt like starting a conversation with the person in the red suit, but no matter what I wanted to say

After a long silent walk I saw a decent sized cottage. He took out a card and slid near a scanner on the door, and soon as the scanner read the card, the door opened. I couldn't believe my eyes at how big this place really was, there was a huge fire place, with a small fire going. Near the fire place there was the leaving room area, it had some really beautiful black couches, from the distance I was standing it seem like they were made out of leather. There was a round table in the middle of the living room, with a flower base on top. As I turned my head to see more of the house, I came to a sudden stop as I finally noticed that there was a huge table with people dressed in their night clothes. My eyes widened, _'So that's what he meant when he said that'_I thought thinking back to earlier.

There goes chapter one, sorry for where I cut off but I didn't feel like writing more….

Next chapter shall be here sometime near the future (or far away.)


End file.
